


Idjits

by Secretlyademigodinthetardis



Series: Destiel Ficlets, Etc [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Cuddles, Idiots in Love, Idjits, M/M, No one is surprised, no actual sex just the before and after, really short drabble thing, suddenly sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:12:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretlyademigodinthetardis/pseuds/Secretlyademigodinthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a really short drabble. Um</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idjits

Dean and Castiel leaned against opposing walls, arms folded. This particular argument had been rather brutal, with Bobby and Sam finally telling them, “we ain't coming back until you two are nice to each other” The two men refused to look at one another, determinedly staring at the floor – or the wall space right next to Dean’s head, in Castiel’s case. Eventually, they caught one another’s eyes. Dean grunted. “Well, I'm not saying anything.” “Me neither,” came the response. Dean gradually became more and more frustrated at the man, glaring at him while Castiel avoided his gaze. “Well fine you ass, I bet you're just gonna stand there and ignore me, huh? Well try ignore this you flaming douchewad!” Dean grabbed the fallen angel and kissed him. Castiel was briefly stunned, unsure of how to respond to such an unprecedented action, before kissing the hunter back and revelling in finally having the hunter’s lips against his own. “Sorry for yelling,” Dean mumbled into his mouth. “Me too,” Castiel whispered back.

Bobby and Sam came back a few hours later, peering into the lounge cautiously. The two men lay on the old, battered couch, naked except for the trench coat that covered them. Castiel’s head lay on Dean’s chest, and their arms were wrapped firmly around one another. “They better not have stained my damn couch,” Bobby grunted. Sam, shocked by the sight but not surprised, simply smiled. Dean’s arms tightened around Castiel, and a small smile was gracing both of their faces as they slept on.


End file.
